inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Otomura Gakuya
(Midfielder) |number= 7 |element=Wood |team= Oumihara |seiyuu= Kouichi Yamadera |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 049}} Otomura Gakuya '(音村楽也) is a midfielder and the former captain of Oumihara. He can predict the movements of the team by hearing its rhythm. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *"He has an irritating habit of humming the last song he heard all day long."'' Appearance Otomura has light blue hair and violet eyes. He wears pink headphones around his ears and yellow frame glasses. He wears the Oumihara soccer uniform which is a teal shirt and gray shorts. Personality He has a strong passion for soccer and music, as shown that when he was ordering his team, he ordered them by saying musical terms. He is seen to always tap his fingers when he hears the "rhythm" in matches they enter. Plot Season 2 He was first introduced by Tsunami to the team as 'the one who rides the best beat'. During Raimon's friendly against Oumihara, he first predicted Rika's tempo and ordered his teammate to "raise it by 8 beats". He then dribbles a bit faster and got past Rika easily. Soon after that, Otomura predicted The Tower's beat and asked for an andante and the teammate slowed down, avoiding the block hissatsu. Soon, he was able to find Raimon's tempo and his team was able to avoid Raimon's attacks. Before the first half was over, Kidou figured it out by changing their rhythm for getting past Oumihara's defense. Otomura quoted that rhythm doesn't exist on the individual, hinting Tachimukai's lack of experience as a midfielder. Whenever the ball was passed to Tachimukai, Oumihara was able to counterattack. In the second half, it became the battle of beats as both teams kept adjusting their rhythm. In the end, Raimon won 1-0 and after the match, Otomura taught Kidou that the entire world is tuned up into rhythm. He was seen again with the whole team, watching the match of Raimon versus the Dark Emperors on a TV, he was also seen to be watching the rhythm again in that match, as seen that he was tapping his fingers. Season 3 Otomura and a few of his teammates in Oumihara were present during the Inazuma Japan representative match, watching them play. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 *'''Kick: B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'DF Super Scan (Defensive)' *'DF Flame Dance' *'OF Mogura Shuffle' *'OF Fuusen Gum' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Strike Samba' *'OF Echo Ball' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'DF Flame Dance' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Echo Ball' *'DF Flame Dance' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Inazuma '09' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '09' Trivia *The first part of Otomura's name means sound, which is a pun on how he can predict the movements of the team by hearing its rhythm. *In his Japanese name, "Oto" (音) means Sound and "Gaku" (楽) means Ease. Both forms "Ongaku", which means Music. *To unlock him in the Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme you need to buy both second Raimon Tsunami, Inazuma Japan Tsunami and Inazuma Girls Kyan Rinka. *In the game, he rhymes whenever he speaks. Navigation Category:Captains